


Mirage

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [9]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch my eyes,</p><p>The only thing you'll notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

Watch my eyes,

The only thing you'll notice,

The only thing that'll never change.

I'll keep on lying, cheating, deceiving,

How else am I supposed to earn my way?

Distracting you with the faces of those you trust

And then finishing with a stab to the back.

Whom do you really trust?

Who do you depend on?

Tell me their names

'Cause I'll be watching

When I use them to betray you.

Fluid as water

Devious as a snake

Can you really believe

A mirage you can't touch?


End file.
